


Pink Heart

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: When King Zarkon dies Prince Lotor reaches out to the Galran rival, Altea, in an effort to stop the war that has been going on for years. His proposal: Peace in exchange for the hand of Princess Allura, King Alfor’s only child. The princess travels to Daibazaal to meet her future husband accompanied by her handmaiden, Romelle, the noble Coran, and the famous Paladins of Voltron. But all is not as it seems. Lotor is hiding something sinister, and Allura must decide between her heart and her duty.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is just a little sneak peak of this fic. It will be 10 chapters long +this prologue and an Epilogue. Shallura is going to be pretty slow burn and they may not get together in THIS one depending on your point of view however the Klance will happen pretty early on. I'm going to really start writing this in July. 
> 
> Don't forget to drop me a review!

 

Honerva shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to see the children through the window. Just past them was the window to the lab she’d much rather be working in right now. Maybe if she said she had to go to the bathroom and bolted down the highway she could run some tests…

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Mara said, her long white hair drifting angelically in the wind. “They’re so sweet at that age.” She was watching little Allura and Lotor. The former was ten the latter was nine, and with the gap in age came an immense gap in perceived importance.

“Yes…” Honerva said, fidgeting with the end of her sleeve and forcing a smile, “I do wonder how Alfor and Zarkon are getting along.”

“Well if I know our boys,” Mara smiled like a glittering goddess, “They’re doing wonderfully.” When they were girls Honerva had always been jealous of Mara. She was the prettiest in school and at any given time had her pick of men. Honerva, on the other hand, had been hopelessly plain. Still, they ended up in the same place, both married to kings—though Honerva would count herself the better of the two. She, after all, had her perceptive mind and keen intelligence. Mara was so vapid it was amazing she didn’t deflate.

“How has it been with Zarkon? It must be terrible raising a little prince.” She laughed sweetly, once again drawing Honerva out of her thoughts.

“He’s fine, the governess takes care of him.” Honerva said, stretching the boundaries of Mara’s politeness.

“Oh?” The other woman pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her light clothes seemed to glow in the dreary lighting of the Galra castle. “I try to spend as much time as possible with Allura, though I fear she’s growing out of wanting to see her mother.” She laughed a little sadly, “They do grow up so fast…”

Honerva felt the pull of her lab and nodded absently. Finally she stood up, “Excuse me, Mara but I have a lot of work to do.”

“Oh…I…okay.” Mara stood up and curtseyed. She had, of course, expected to spend the majority of her visit in the other Queen’s company, but that did not seem to be the plan anymore. “It was lovely to see you, however briefly.” Hardly ten minutes had passed since Mara’s arrival.

“Yes, yes, you too.” Honerva barely nodded before quickly exiting the room. She could go through the castle but it was easier to pass through the courtyard. She passed Lotor and Allura in their “game.”

 

“Princes are more important than princesses.” Lotor said crossing his arms, “So I should be the one to be the king.”

“Well, I’m older so I get to be king.” Allura crossed her arms, clearly annoyed at his response, she must have said it several times already.

“Only boys can be kings!” Lotor screamed, similarly exasperated. “Right mom!” He shouted as Honerva passed.

“Right.” Honerva was barely listening, “Whatever governess says.” She ran off without looking.

“See!” Lotor shouted proudly at Allura. She rolled her eyes, infuriating him further. “Well at least my mother had a son like she was supposed to.”

“What does that mean?” Allura crossed her arms.

“Queens are supposed to have princes,” Lotor said superiorly. “Princesses never become King, only boys, so Queens have to have princes.”

Despite his circular logic, Allura was turning red, “Well at least my mother is actually pretty and not some shriveled old prune like yours!”

That struck a nerve, “Well at least my mother isn’t a stupid idiot!” Lotor shouted back.

That was too much, he’d pushed Allura beyond her breaking point. She lunged at him and in seconds he was on the ground crying while she shouted, “I’m the king! I’m the king!”

Lotor was forced to endure a full two minutes of this indignity before Mara pulled her daughter off the princeling. She had been watching from the sitting room but of course could not hear their conversation. It was all fun and games until someone threw a punch. “Allura! You know better than this!”

“But he called you a—” Mara silenced her child with a look.

“Young lady you know better than this.” She chastised. She turned to a guard, “Please fetch my husband and King Zarkon.”

“With all due respect, my lady,” The guard said timidly—as Prince Lotor would have told her, the serving class was not meant to speak out at all, “Is it…necessary to interrupt their meeting?”

“While affairs of state are very important,” Mara said with the imperious tone of an attentive mother, “Their majesties also have affairs of family to deal with now.”

 

Soon the two children were seated on a couch, heads down as their fathers glared down at them.

“Allura I am so disappointed in you,” Alfor said, crossing his arms, “You know we never solve our problems with violence. What do I always say.”

“Use your words, not your fists.” Allura sighed. It was not the first time she had been forced to repeat that phrase.

“Lotor you too have behaved shamefully,” Zarkon said to Lotor, “You let a female best you in combat—disgraceful!”

Alfor looked like he might interject but Zarkon silenced him with a glare. “You will spend an extra hour in combat training every day until you have proven you are worthy of my name.”

Alfor gawked at his friend for a moment before clearing his throat, “Yes…and Allura you will write an apology letter to Lotor.”

“But I’m not sorry!” She blurted out. It was Zarkon’s turn to gawk. Lotor had not so much as grunted when his father dealt his punishment.

“Find a way to be sorry,” Alfor said coolly, “Prince Lotor is your friend.”

“Fine…” She crossed her arms, still looking annoyed.

“May I be dismissed father?” Lotor said robotically.

“Yes.” The prince stood and left the room.

“Come along Allura,” Mara said. Allura stood but her father stopped her on the way to the door.

“Allura,” He said gently, “I know you are better than this.”

She looked petulant for a moment and then let out a breath, “I’m sorry father…really.” He smiled.

“I know, go with your mother.”

Allura and Mara walked back to their guest chambers. Mara left the door open, trying to pretend that it helped the air circulation. The Galra palace might have been incredibly secure but it wasn’t nearly as open as Altean palaces. Unbeknownst to the two, a little prince lingered in the corridor watching them with a seed of envy beginning to blossom.

“Allura, why don’t you change for dinner?” Mara suggested. But Allura was frowning as she opened a little box.

“Mother, Look! My Fire Heart tree is sick!” She said holding up a little wilting plant it resembled a small tree with a few withering brown leaves.” Tears began to prick her eyes. It had been a long day and this was about enough to push her over the edge.

“Oh honey, don’t worry, it’s not dead…” Mara said gently, “It’s just a little wilted…”

“All the leaves are gone.” Allura frowned. “I’m a bad mom!”

“No! No, no, no, no!” Mara began to panic. Lotor wanted to laugh but knew it would give away his position. Served them both right for getting him in trouble.

But then something insane happened. The more Allura cried the more the plant began to glow. It was bluish light, both she and the plant began to be enveloped in it. Her mother covered her mouth, amazed at all the power of such a small girl.

When Allura opened her eyes, she gasped, The Fire Heart tree had grown a few pink leaves shaped like hearts. She grinned, “Mom, look!”

“I saw,” Mara said proudly. She had a look that Lotor had never seen on his mother’s face.

“I did magic just like dad!” Allura placed her plant gingerly on the table. “I saved my Fire Heart Tree!”

“Yes you did!” Mara grinned, “He’ll be very proud of you!”

The two girls continued to chatter excitedly but Lotor stared at the tree, the little pink leaves burned into his mind. How had she done it? His mother sometimes had powers like that, but she never used them to make beautiful things…in fact, the alteans were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Their annual visits were the only time things weren’t completely horrible.

And now he knew that they had this extra ability—the power over life itself.

He had to have it.


	2. Your Highness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this fic if I'm being honest, so I wrote another chapter. I hope y'all enjoy.

Keith had determined that Lance was far too interested in Princess Allura. After all, as a team they needed to keep focus. And his constant jibber jabbering about how pretty she was and how she might be the new Mrs. Lance—that’s exactly how he put it—was frankly annoying. Sure it wasn’t nearly as annoying as that time he met a mermaid and constantly talked about how he was _this_ close to becoming a mermaid king despite the fact that any kind of aquatic union probably wouldn’t work out for him in the long run. The point was, this mission was of the utmost importance, so Lance needed to shut his damn mouth about Princess Allura.

Maybe he could have delivered that sentiment with a little more…tact.

“It’s not my fault you have no sense of romance Keith!” Lance shouted back after Keith told him to “Stop talking about the Princess, there’s no way she’ll be interested in someone with fish for brains anyway.” Not one of their better banters, to be sure, but tensions were high.

It might have come to blows—wouldn’t be the first time—if Shiro hadn’t stepped in. “That’s enough.” He said loudly, putting his hand over his face in that way that said _I’m not mad I’m disappointed_ or maybe this time it was _I’m getting too old for this_ or even _I’m surrounded by idiots._ Well, who ever said that a gesture couldn’t have more than one meaning had never met Shiro. “Keith, if you’re so worry about our focus on this mission start with yourself.” He said, though there was no real bite to his words (that’s what really brought the guilt). “And Lance, this is a very important mission, one that will likely end with an _engagement_ between Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. Not one between Princess Allura and Paladin Lance.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest but sat back down, unable to deny Shiro’s ironclad logic. Shiro’s attention turned back to the group. “So to recap. We will be leaving for Daibazaal in 24 hours. As part of our negotiation the Castle of Lions will be our main transport. Most likely Prince Lotor is in earnest about wanting a peaceful resolution, but we still need to have our guard up.”

“But…if we have our guard up, won’t that kind of hurt negotiations?” Hunk said, frowning.

Before Shiro could respond, Pidge jumped in, adjusting her glasses, “Considering all the Galra have put us through I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Our job is mainly security,” Shiro said gently, sensing tension build in the room. They were all concerned about bringing Allura into enemy territory, especially without Alfor, the king who had been their guide and Mentor all this time. “We have our guard up so the Princess won’t have to.”

“And a good thing we do.” Coran said, entering the room. “Don’t worry, if I know anything about Princess Allura she is more than capable of taking care of herself!”

“You know the Princess?” Lance said, his jaw dropping. Keith could already feel his blood boiling.

“Well, know is a strong word, before the war I was something like a General, but Princess Allura’s reputation is…well let’s just say it speaks for itself.” Coran’s eyebrows came together apologetically.

Keith found himself envisioning a warrior princess hijacking fighters and flying into enemy territory without any authorization. Well, he might have been thinking of Star Wars.

“What’s important to remember,” Shiro said, bringing the group’s focus back to the briefing. “Is that the Princess, like everyone, has sacrificed a lot to this war. It’s important that we do our best to end it here and now.” Everyone’s mind went to Queen Mara, the woman whose portrait was plastered everywhere in Altea. In order to save as much of the population as he could, Alfor had initiated a cryogenic freezing program for all the citizens. Most had a few pods in their houses by the time things got bad. But Queen Mara had been killed when the castle was invaded. Who knows why Zarkon didn’t just destroy the planet? The answer would die with him.

“Wow…” Lance said dreamily, “She’s so brave….”

***

Allura sighed, looking at yet another silky gown. Was she doomed to uncomfortable formal wear for the entirety of this voyage? Romelle laughed at the face she was making, her trusty handmaiden and dear friend always knew how to read her. “Don’t tell me you’d rather wear your tact suit the whole trip.”

“Well it’s not called a _tactical suit_ for nothing.” Allura rolled her eyes, “It’s comfortable, and if anything happens I can escape in it easily, not like all these skirts I’m likely to trip over.” She looked disdainfully at a light pink petticoat.

“Expecting to get shot at, Princess?” Romelle pursed her lips.

“Well…” They _were_ heading into enemy territory after all. Everyone—her father included—seemed to think that suddenly the Galra were good and Prince Lotor could be taken at his word. She wasn’t so certain.

Not to mention the business of marriage to a complete stranger. Her father had told her that it was in _no way_ going to be part of a peace arrangement that the Princess marry to save her people, but Prince Lotor seemed determined to have the Altean heir as his bride. Allura couldn’t allow her people to go to war over her hand in marriage—she just _couldn’t_ but at the same time, she was not interested in being treated as a bargaining piece for a foreign Prince.

“I just hate that I’m being paraded around like this.” Allura sighed, sitting on her bed while Romelle picked up her packing for her.

“I know,” The Handmaiden said with genuine sympathy in her voice, “But I hear Prince Lotor is quite a ladykiller. You might actually like him…”

“ _Like_ him? A Galra prince?” Allura laughed a little too loudly. “He’s Zarkon’s son, how could I possibly fall in love with someone like that?”

“Well, Zarkon kicked him out, remember, in fact, according to most people he’s a lot more like you than he is like his father.” Romelle soothed.

Allura rolled her eyes. “A Kind Galra? I’ll believe it when I see it.” Her skepticism was as tangible as the garments being packed. Romelle decided to change the subject.

“Well at least we’ll be with the paladins for the whole journey.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “ _That’s_ got to excite you a little bit. You used to love those stories.”

A smile did threaten the corners of Allura’s mouth, “Well…”

“I bet their cute too.” Romelle continued, folding the last dress and closing the case, “For humans anyway.”

“I don’t remember you being picky,” Allura chuckled. Romelle always seemed to be husband hunting.

“Well, I do prefer an Altean physique.” Romelle sat next to her mistress with her own smile. “But I’m sure any Paladin will be just fine.”

“Mmmm, and the fact that they’re war heroes doesn’t hurt their cause,” Allura crossed her arms, looking every bit the disapproving big sister. “Are you sure you want one of them? I mean, if you fall in love you’ll have to go back to Earth…eventually.”

“Who knows?” Romelle waggled her eyebrows, “Maybe they’ll like what they see so much they’ll want to stay on Altea.”

“Would that I could share your luck.” Allura said, still smiling but there was a hint of melancholy about her now.

Romelle looked like she might say something but the door opened and King Alfor entered instead. “Hello girls.”

“Father.” Allura and Romelle both stood. Romelle curtsied politely.

“I’d like to speak to you before you go if that’s alright,” Alfor said gently, nodding to Romelle. The two girls sat down. He might have asked the handmaiden to leave, but since Romelle lost her parents and brother to the war she had been unofficially adopted by the King and Princess. She had more than earned the right to be privy to these intimate family moments.

“Girls,” He said, taking Allura’s hand. “I am so proud of how you two have grown.” The love swimming in his eyes was enough to make anyone cry. “Ever since your mother…er…” He cleared his throat, “You’ve become such strong young women. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Thank you father.” Allura smiled, “I’m proud to be your daughter.” It was touching, but not abnormal for them to be so frank with each other. But then Allura continued, “And I know my duty.”

Alfor looked a little pained at this, “Allura, I do not wish you to do anything that you don’t want to. The Prince has made his intentions clear, and I’ve sent you on this mission because I know you can handle it—not because I’ve agreed to any terms.” He paused, “I do not expect you to agree to them either.”

Allura nodded, “Father, I know exactly what you expect, and I could not love you more for it.” She could have stopped there and put his mind at ease but she instead got that look in her eye, the one that said she could handle anything, walk through any fire, and face any battle, “But I cannot allow war to continue because of my own selfishness.”

King Alfor took a long breath. There was an uncomfortable silence and Romelle felt like she should crack a joke—she just couldn’t think of one. “Allura,” The king finally said, “Other planets are ruled by many, but Altea and Daibazaal are ruled by individuals. The happiness of their people depends on the strength of those rulers.” He took her hand, “An unhappy marriage will not be better for the Galra or the Alteans in the long run. I would rather go to war and let the right person succeed me, than allow the wrong man to control Altea. Do you understand?”

Allura could see his point. In the long run she might not be doing the Altean people any favors by marrying Lotor. Such a marriage would give him control of Daibazaal and Altea, leaving both the Galra and the Alteans under his command. Such power could do even more damage to the universe than this terrible war…in theory.

But this was not theory and Allura had seen too much to allow this chance to fail. “Thank you, Father.” She said softly, “That does give me hope.”

He did not seem fooled, but he let the matter drop. “I will contact you daily to make sure you are safe.” He said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked over at Romelle, “Try not to let her get into too much trouble.”

“A tall order your majesty.” Romelle didn’t miss a beat. The three laughed, and for now the topic of marriage had passed.

But it could not be held off for long.

***

“Coran Wimbleton Smythe, at your service, your highness.” A tall man with an impressive mustache and slicked back red hair bowed deeply as Allura boarded the ship.

The princess curtsied. Shiro was struck by her long white hair more than anything else. Despite the small knot at the back it seemed to flow freely around her frame nearly blending into her pastel pink dress. She looked mythical, and it was hard to see what Coran had been implying before. Surely Allura was every bit the princess.

“A pleasure to meet you, Coran,” She said, straightening and looking at Shiro expectantly. When he remained silent she stepped forward, “You must be the Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance took advantage of the silence to step forward with what he probably thought was a suave slide, “I’m Lance, Paladin of the blue lion.” He took her hand and kissed it before she could respond.

“Oh…” Allura all but ripped her hand out of his, a bit of the ethereal demeanor slipping away as she became visibly annoyed, “Lance.” She finished.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Keith looked like he was about to bust a vein, “I’m Keith, the little one’s Pidge, the big one’s hunk and that guy’s Shiro.”

“The fearless leader,” Allura curtsied, her skirts gently whispering along the floor. “A pleasure to meet you, Shiro.” She nodded to the blonde girl standing next to her in a short dress with dark green leggings. “This is my handmaiden, Romelle.”

“I’m single.” Romelle winked. She and Lance were going to get along fabulously.

“Allow me to show you to your room, Princess.” Shiro said finally, no one missed the slightly harried tone in his voice.

“O-Of course…allow me to just…” She turned to her father (who was giving Shiro a quizzical look).  The two of them said their goodbyes. It was touching and heart wrenching, and so the others in the room politely turned away. And soon King Alfor was leaving the room and Shiro had to make good on his word.

“Right this way, your highness,” He said, back to his old self. They left the others behind, and Shiro tried not to think about Keith and Lance’s inevitable bickering. The others might not have an inkling of what was going on, but Shiro was just waiting for Keith to figure it out for himself.

Allura walked quietly beside him, her dress swishing soothingly, and Shiro almost forgot all his troubles as he watched her poised walk. “So would you mind running through your security procedures with me?” She suddenly spoke up.

It took a moment for Shiro to realize that Allura seemed upset by something, or at least aggravated. “There’s no need for you to worry about it, your highness.” He said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

“Why not?” Allura demanded, stopping in her tracks, “Because I’m a woman?”

“What?!” Shiro barely stopped himself from jumping in the air at her sudden change of mood. “N-no I just meant our team has it covered!”

“Oh? Your _team?”_ Allura sounded skeptical to say the least. “You mean Mr. Flirt, Mr. Angry, and Mr. Silent?” She crossed her arms, “I’m not sure how you managed to stumble your way through the war, but I’m not so confident you’ll be as effective without your lions after what I just saw!”

Shiro was still reeling from that fact that he was “Mr. Silent.” He realized that he had been so struck by her that he hadn’t exactly softened the blow that was meeting the team for the first time (something he was normally pretty good at). Hunk and Pidge hadn’t even been able to get a word in edgewise.

“I’m sorry if we gave you the wrong impression, Princess,” Shiro said, trying to be tactful, “But I assure you team Voltron is…well it’s best not to judge a book by its cover.”

“This mission is extremely dangerous.” Allura was not trying as hard to be tactful, “We have no idea what we could be walking into and your response is ‘trust me’?”

“Well…I’d be happy to go over some of the—“ He gulped, “All of the security measures if that’s what you want, your highness.”

“It is what I want,” Allura said, her nose in the air. She didn’t look back at him as she said airily, “You are dismissed.”

“But your room—”

“I know the way.” Allura’s gaze landed on him before she began to walk off. Her handmaiden, who had been trailing behind them whispered a soft apology before they disappeared around the corner.

Well…the princess certainly was interesting.


End file.
